


Le favole del riccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Favole partecipante al “Fairy Tale” contest a cura di Fanwriter.it.Per il genere favola una spiegazione veloce: http://www.edurete.org/pd/sele_art.asp?ida=877.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 547.★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. Ranocchio.





	1. Chapter 1

Il ranocchio lecchino

 

C’era una volta un vecchio stagno colmo di ranocchi di ogni forma e dimensione, di ogni età e rango sociale.

Il re dei ranocchi era stato forte e coraggioso in gioventù, ma nonostante regnasse bene, era ormai molto anziano. Si era allenato tanto per superare l’inverno quando era più giovane, e questo gli permetteva di superarlo ancora nonostante l’età avanzata e gli agi che lo avevano impigrito.

Nello stagno c’erano due ranocchi giovani, che attendevano di affrontare le loro prime gelate.

Uno dei due ranocchi passava le giornate a lodare le virtù del re. Non pensava davvero ciò che la sua abile lingua diceva, ma era capace di tessere odi per l’intera giornata. La sua lingua, sporca di mosche e saliva, era capace di suonare come uno strumento.

L’altro ranocchio, invece, si tuffava nelle acque più gelide dello stagno, fortificando il suo corpo.

Il primo ranocchio era circondato da amici. Il re lo premiava per il suo comportamento con ricchezze e prelibatezze. Lo faceva vivere insieme a lui e lo circondava di morbide foglie di loto dove potesse oziare.

Il secondo ranocchio era solo, deriso perché non all’altezza del primo ranocchio. Lui continuava da solo ad allenarsi e dormiva sul duro terreno. Cercava di mangiare meno mosche possibili e si procacciava quelle poche di cui si nutriva nei modi più difficili e articolati.

Il primo ranocchio era diventato gonfio di cibo e più si beava della sua situazione, più la sua lingua diventava lesta. Aveva iniziato anche a farsi pungente e il re aveva iniziato a utilizzarlo anche per farsi dire chi sbagliava nel suo regno. Non c’era volta in cui il primo giovane ranocchio non avesse ragione su chi avesse compiuto un’inesattezza. Però questo non gli faceva perdere gli amici, anzi.

Tutti volevano i suoi favori, in modo che parlasse bene di loro al re per fare una bella figura.

L’estate cedette il posto all’autunno e alla fine il terribile inverno arrivò. Soffiando i suoi venti, facendo cadere la prima timida neve, gelando lo stagno.

Era la prova del fuoco per i due giovani ranocchi, visto che tutti gli altri, re compreso, erano abituati.

Il secondo ranocchio, abituato, sopravvisse non solo a quella, ma anche a quelle future. Riuscendo ad andare avanti persino nelle gelate più terribili.

Il primo ranocchio, invece, fu trovato morto congelato alla prima gelata, quella più lieve. Il suo cadavere gelato cadde nel fondo dello stagno e ben presto fu dimenticato. La sua lingua d’argento, ora ghiacciata, era diventata inutile e non poteva più arrecare danno a nessuno.

Il re cercò allora di farsi amico il primo ranocchio, ma quest’ultimo, preferì rimanere solitario. La sua lingua non si abbassò mai a lodare ciò in cui non credeva e mai disse male di qualcuno.

Alla morte del vecchio re delle rane, venne prescelto per essere il nuovo re.

Il secondo ranocchio accettò, ma non permise mai all’agio di infiacchirlo. Rifiutò le ricchezze, si caricò soltanto degli oneri di un sovrano e non accettò mai coloro che tentava solo di lodarlo alla sua corte.

La morale è una sola: chi adula potrà anche andare più avanti, ma alla prima difficoltà cadrà.

 


	2. La gallina Mafalda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 511.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 22. Animale parlante.

La gallina Mafalda

 

La gallina Mafalda si considerava la più buona del pollaio. Muovendo le sue piume, che rigorosamente non erano le più belle per non sembrare vanesia, vagava tra le altre galline distribuendo consigli.

Doretta era decisamente mancante di serietà perché s’intratteneva troppo a lungo con il gallo. Non era ciò che una buona gallina deve fare.

Mariuccia era decisamente riprovevole perché aveva cresciuto dei pulcini di cui non si sapeva chi fosse il padre.

Pippetta si doveva vergognare perché aveva permesso al contadino di prendere anche le sue uova fecondate, da cui sarebbero potuti nascere dei pulcini.

Zuzù perché si rifiutava di farsi fecondare da alcun gallo e faceva solo uova.

Marinella perché aveva così tanti pulcini che non poteva di certo far avere abbastanza becchime da ognuno di loro.

Marta perché dopo aver avuto dei pulcini non voluti con un gallo aveva iniziato a frequentare l’altro.

Mafalda non poteva dire niente ai due galli, ma li guardava con sguardo di giudizio. Il loro comportamento era riprovevole e non serio, soprattutto quando litigavano tra loro, nonostante il fattore lo permettesse.

Cocò perché non prendeva la vita seriamente e scherzava sempre, anche quando il destino le era avverso.

Mimma perché piagnucolava sempre e non faceva nulla per superare le sue debolezze o le sofferenze della vita.

“Ricordatevi sempre che non vivremo per sempre. Dobbiamo cercare di essere il più buone possibili” ripeteva sempre.

La gallina Mafalda era di certo la più loquace degli animali parlanti della fattoria. Se poteva ‘aiutare’ il suo becco si muoveva instancabile. Aveva sempre delle perle per tutti, anche quando non veniva compresa e costernata le toccava dover dare ai suoi consigli anche al di fuori dal pollaio, compreso ai porci.

Mafalda ripeteva sempre che il decadimento morale della fattoria era iniziato quando avevano portato un cavallo arabo e un cane francese nella stalla.

Era troppo diversi, anche semplicemente nell’odore!

Mafalda ricordava ai maiali di non essere troppo sporchi, anche se il fattore li aveva relegati nel fango, lei sapeva quanto a lungo si lavavano, quindi magari con uno sforzo in più sarebbero potuti risultare puliti.

La gallina Mafalda non mangiava né troppo né troppo poco e ricordava a Cocò che mangiava troppo becchime e a Marinella che ne mangiava troppo poco.

Arrivò il Natale. Il fattore invitò tutta la sua famiglia.

Mafalda ricordò a tutti che a Natale bisognava comportarsi meglio e fu ancora più severa nei giudizi per il bene degli altri.

La notte di Natale, Mafalda trovò la sua fine, venendo servita al forno con patate come piatto principale.

Tutti convennero su un’unica cosa: Mafalda era la ‘più buona’, non c’era da stupirsi se avessero scelto lei. Anzi, probabilmente era così buona che sarebbe stata felice di fare la martire.

Perciò di comune accordo nessuno sentì la mancanza di Mafalda o la pianse, pensando avesse fatto la fine a lei più consona.

Se una morale c’è, è che non puoi giudicare sempre gli altri per dimostrarti più buono di loro. O alla fine il giudizio cadrà su di te e, una volta malvoluto, nessuno vorrà difenderti.


End file.
